Tanggung Jawab
by Uzumaki family
Summary: Naruto Di minta Hinata untuk bertanggung jawab..tanggung jawab apakah itu?yuuk mari baca .


**A Fanfiction Naruto**

 **Tanggung Jawab**

 **Author : Oshin**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance, Comedy**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pair: NaruHina**

 **Warning: Typos, Abal, GaJe, Alay**

* * *

.

.

.

Suasana tenang begitu terlihat di dalam kelas itu. Walau tak ada guru disana, namun para siswa tetap tenang. Yah, walaupun ada beberapa siswa yang asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi mereka tetap tenang dan tidak membuat siswa lain terganggu.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!" teriak seorang gadis berdiri dari kursinya sembari menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah duduk. Sontak semua orang yang ada di kelas itu menoleh ke arah keduanya. Mereka langsung menatap kearah sang pemuda.

"Tapi itu bukan hanya salahku." kata sang pemuda ikut berdiri.

"Tapi kan kau yang melakukannya." tuding si gadis berambut indigo panjang itu.

"Kita kan melakukannya berdua, jadi itu juga salahmu." kata si pemuda pirang tak mau kalah. Oke-oke, mendengar ucapan-ucapan dari dua siswa yang merupakan sepasang kekasih itu membuat sebuah pemikiran muncul.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?

"Tapi kan kau yang memaksaku melakukannya Naruto-kun!" kata si gadis menatap sapphire si pemuda.

"Hinata-chan~ kita melakukan hal itu berdua.." kata si pemuda-Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja kau yang memaksaku." kata si gadis-Hinata. Oke. Para siswa di kelas itu mempertajam pendengaran mereka. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan memiliki mata yang sama seperti milik si gadis indigo.

"Naruto-kun~ nanti sore kau harus datang menemui Otou-sama." kata Hinata.

"Aku akan datang, tapi besok." ujar Naruto. Mendengar jawaban Naruto agak terbesit rasa kesal di hati Hinata.

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun, kau harus datang nanti sore." kata gadis itu menatap Naruto kesal. "Tapi nanti sore aku harus makan malam." kata Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih mementingkan makan malammu itu dibanding menemui Otou-sama dan menjelaskan padanya tentang hal 'itu'?" tanya Hinata.

"Tapi ini makan malam keluarga Hinata-chan," kata Naruto.

Baik, sekarang bukan hanya si pemuda berambut coklat yang mulai mendengar dengan serius, tapi juga semua orang yang di kelas itu.

"Kalau kau tidak datang..lebih baik kita pu-putus saja." kata si gadis menolehkan wajahnya, menghindar dari tatapan sapphire si pemuda. Si pemuda menatap Hinata tak percaya, apa yang baru saja gadis-nya katakan? Putus? Yang benar saja?

"Putus? Hinata-chan, kau jangan bercanda, masa karena hal seperti itu saja kau mau memutuskan aku?" tanya Naruto menaruh tangannya di masing-masing bahu Hinata.

"A-aku serius dan tidak bercanda.." kata Hinata.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kalau kau datang sore nanti, aku akan memikirkannya lagi." ujar Hinata.

"Tapi nanti sore aku harus makan malam Hinata-chan~" ujar Naruto. Cukup. Si pemuda berambut coklat yang mendengar jawaban Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto dan juga Hinata.

"Kurang ajar!" kata pemuda itu langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto. Naruto, Hinata dan semua siswa di kelas itu terkaget atas kelakuan si pemuda.

"Ne-neji? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto menatap pemuda yang ia panggil Neji itu. "Kau sudah bersalah, harusnya kau mau bertanggung jawab." kata Neji.

"Tapi itu bukan hanya salahku, Hinata-chan juga melakukannya," sangah Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun yang memaksaku melakukan itu." kata Hinata menatap Neji.

"Kau sudah dengar kan?! Sudah jelas kau yang memaksa Hinata-sama melakukan itu, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak pemuda itu.

"Hinata-chan juga salah, kenapa dia mau melakukan itu denganku?" kata Naruto menatap Hinata. Hinata menoleh menghindar dari tatapan Naruto.

"Te-tentu saja aku mau, aku kan sangat mencintai Naruto-kun." kata Hinata.

"Iya Hinata-sama, tapi tidak seharusnya kau mau melakukan hal itu dengan si bodoh ini." ujar Neji.

"Kau dengar itu Neji?! Hinata-chan sangat mencintaiku, jadi dia mau melakukannya denganku." kata Naruto.

"Diam kau Bodoh!" teriak Neji.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun nanti sore kau harus tetap datang." kata Hinata.

"Gomen, tapi aku tidak bisa Hinata-chan."

'BRAK'

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat seorang gadis berambut soft pink pendek langsung mengebrak mejanya. Semua siswa menatap gadis itu heran. Oh, jangan lupakan meja yang retak karena ulah gadis itu.

"Naruto!" teriak gadis itu menatap tajam Naruto.

'GLEK'

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Oh, lihat tatapan mematikan yang gadis itu berikan pada Naruto. "Sa-sakura-chan.." ujar Naruto terbata menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan?! Dan kenapa kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Hah?!" gadis bernama Sakura itu langsung merutuki Naruto dengan berbagai pertannyaan.

"A-aku.."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Hah?" tanya gadis bernama Sakura itu. Semua siswa menatap gadis itu horor.

'Pasti Naruto akan mati.' batin seorang siswa.

'Mungkin dia akan mengalami patah tulang.' batin siswa lain.

'Semoga arwahnya tidak gentayangan.' batin siswa yang lain lagi. Seorang pemuda berambut raven hanya menatap bosan pada ke-empat orang yang tengah berdiri itu.

"Hah~" ucapnya sembari menghela nafas. Mau tak mau pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri ke-empat orang itu, guna menenangkan sang kekasih-Sakura. "Naruto?!" Sakura menatap tajam Naruto.

"Bu-bukan, aku mau bertanggung jawab, tapi kalau nanti sore aku tidak bisa." ucap Naruto. 'PLAK'

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di wajah Naruto yang katanya ganteng itu.

"Sa-sakura-chan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah menamparku?!" tanya Naruto mengelus pipi kanannya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Sakura.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab." jawab Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku mau tanggung jawab, tapi besok." kata Naruto menatap sewot Sakura.

"Tanggung jawab itu tidak bisa ditunda-tunda Naruto!" kini Neji mulai ikut bicara.

"Iya, Neji benar Naruto." sahut Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura." ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura. Sakura pun menoleh. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Teme?" Si pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu hanya menatap bosan Naruto, dan ia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya

"Sudah Sakura, jangan ikut campur lagi." kata pemuda itu.

"Tapi Naruto-..."

"Sakura." kata Sasuke menatap tajam kekasihnya itu.

"Iya." kata gadis itu. Oke, Naruto menghela nafas lega karena ia sudah bebas dari ancaman patah tulang. Namun, sepertinya ia sudah melupakan Neji.

"Nanti sore kau harus datang menemui Hiashi-sama." ujar pemuda itu dingin.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa." kata Naruto.

"Hah, aku menyesal sudah mempercayakan Hinata-sama padamu, ternyata Sasori jauh lebih baik daripada kau." ujar Neji. Naruto langsung mengepalkan tangannya begitu mendengar perkataan Neji.

Apa-apaan itu? Menyamakan dirinya dengan pemuda pecinta boneka itu? Yang benar saja? Namun walau bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap tak bisa datang kerumah Hinata nanti sore. "Gomen Hinata, aku tetap tidak bisa datang." kata Naruto menolehkan wajahnya.

"Kau memang kurang ajar! Kau sudah menghamili Hinata-sama tapi tidak mau bertanggung jawab!" ujar Neji yang emosinya sudah memuncak.

"Eh? Ha-hamil?"

"Ha-hamil?"

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan.

"Neji-nii si-siapa yang hamil?" tanya Hinata menatap Neji heran.

"Tentu saja kau Hinata-sama." jawab Neji menatap balik Hinata.

"Aku tidak hamil." kata Hinata. Neji terkejut mendengar jawaban Hinata. Kalau Hinata tidak hamil, apa yang harus dipertanggung jawabkan oleh Naruto.

"Ha..Ha..Ha..Neji kau yang benar saja, aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan hal itu dengan Hinata, bagaimana dia bisa hamil?" ujar Naruto tertawa mengetahui kesalah pahaman Neji atas masalahnya dengan Hinata.

"Ja-jadi Hi-hinata-sama tidak hamil?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Naruto.

"Atau kau ingin Hinata hamil? Kalau mau aku bisa loh melakukannya." ujar Naruto menatap Neji jahil. Neji yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung memberi pemuda itu deathglare andalannya.

"Aha..Ha..Ha..Aku ha-hanya bercanda~" ujar Naruto menatap Neji kikuk.

"Jadi apa masalah sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menatap Hinata sekilas.

"Hinata-chan, kau saja yang jelaskan." ujar Naruto. Hinata mengeleng.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun saja yang jelaskan." kata Hinata.

"Kau saja." ujar Naruto.

"Kau saja Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata.

"Kau saja." ujar Naruto.

"Kau."

"Kau saja."

"Kau."

"Ka-..."

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Neji. Ia bosan mendengar perdebatan antara Naruto dan Hinata. "Naruto, kau jelaskan." ucap Neji menatap Naruto.

"Tapi.."

"Naruto." ujar Neji memberi Naruto deathglare.

"Baiklah~" ujar Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Kemarin, aku dan Hinata-chan membaca sebuah artikel." kata Naruto memulai penjelasannya.

"Lalu?"

"Di artikel ada sebuah berita yang mengatakan bahwa ikan koi bertato sedang nge-trend dan harganya sangat mahal, jadi aku mengajak Hinata untuk men-tato ikan koi milik paman Hiashi, tapi karena ada yang salah ikannya mati." jelas Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas itu sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'PLAK'

Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Naruto. Namun kini pipi kirilah yang menjadi korban.

"Ittai, Sakura!"

Hinata yang melihat Naruto merasa kesakitan langsung menghampiri pemuda itu dan mengelus pipinya yang terkena tamparan Sakura.

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura?!" tanya Naruto.

"Kau Bodoh!" teriak Sakura.

"Jadi kau sudah membunuh ikan koi Hiashi-sama?" tanya Neji menatap Naruto.

"Iya."

"Dan kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Aku mau, tapi besok." ujar Naruto.

"Tidak. Kalau kau tidak datang sore nanti lebih baik kau putuskan saja Hinata-sama dan jangan pernah dekati dia lagi." kata Neji tegas.

"Hwee~ tidak. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Hinata-chan." kata Naruto memeluk erat Hinata. "Tapi aku tidak suka melihat Hinata-sama mendekati pria bodoh sepertimu, apalagi berpacaran." kata Neji.

"Tapi Neji, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Hinata-chan." ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau mati saja." ujar Neji.

"Neji~~"

"Neji-nii, jangan begitu aku sangat mencintai Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata-sama?"

"Neji-nii.." ujar Hinata menatap Neji dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Neji hanya menatap pasrah Hinata. Jika Hinata sudah menggunakan puppy eyes-nya ia tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan gadis itu.

"Hah~ baiklah, tapi Naruto jangan pernah lakukan hal bodoh lagi dan nanti sore kau harus datang kalau tidak akan kubuat kau dan Hinata berpisah." ujar Neji.

"Baik, aku akan mengajak semua keluargaku untuk datang nanti sore sekalian makan malam bersama." kata Naruto.

"Bagus." sahut Neji. Hinata pun tersenyum pada Neji dan langsung memeluk Naruto. "Tenang saja Hinata-chan, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memisahkan kita." kata Naruto. "I-iya."

"Aishiteru Hinata-hime."

"Aishiteru moo Naru-kun."

 **The End**

* * *

Mohon Review nya teman-teman^^

 **Oshin**


End file.
